<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk bunny by Ragdoll89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370055">Drunk bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll89/pseuds/Ragdoll89'>Ragdoll89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dan in a skirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll89/pseuds/Ragdoll89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has too much fun at a party and ends up revealing his true desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I am writing phanfiction. There are many things that don’t match reality, I know, but it’s just part of the story. This story is unbetaed. </p><p>[Remember this is only a story and that there should always be consent from the other person if you're doing the thing (:]</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan drank too much. At least that’s what Phil thought while he dragged his friend down the hallway. Dan could barely walk, staggering every two steps and chuckling from time to time, as if he was having the most fun ever.
</p><p>Phil was tired. The party had been great, though, and it would’ve been even better if he’d been able to stay a little longer…
</p><p>Everybody was having fun, dancing and drinking, and although Phil was enjoying the party like everyone else, he couldn’t help but keep an eye on Dan. He knew his roommate could get a little wild sometimes; so as a good friend, he felt like he had to watch his back. And that night wasn’t the exception.
</p><p>Well, it wasn’t until a beautiful, angelic blond boy seduced him and invited him to dance and he couldn’t refuse, of course. He didn’t regret it, though. The boy knew how to move his body and make Phil go crazy. He wanted to take him home and… well, you know. He couldn’t wait.</p><p>He was about to ask him to go to a little more private place when PJ, one of his friends, came up to him and pulled him by the arm.</p><p>“What? PJ, I’m kinda busy right now,” he said to his friend’s ear, pointing at the blond guy who was currently dancing alone. PJ only gave him a serious look.</p><p>“Phil, Dan is drunk again.”</p><p>“Uh… is it too bad? He always gets a bit tipsy anyway, it’s not a problem. Just stop him from drinking more and I’ll be there right after-…” Phil tried to go back to his business but PJ stopped him again, taking him by the arm.</p><p>“He is <i>really drunk</i>, believe me, Phil.”</p><p><i>'Oh surprise!'</i> Phil thought and sighed exasperated. It took him what? Five minutes?</p><p>“Oh no, come on! Again?” Phil couldn’t believe it. He had been watching him all night long, it couldn’t be. “How bad?”</p><p>“He’s babbling nonsense, trying to climb up the table and dance like a ‘stripper’, except he can’t even stand on his feet like a normal person,” PJ informed him.</p><p>It was kinda funny but Phil knew Dan wasn’t the kind of person that gets drunk all the time, let alone the kind of people that endures it. He had already seen him drunk twice and God knows it was a living hell.</p><p>Phil cursed to himself. It was his fault.</p><p>The black haired guy nodded, looking at his worried friend. He had no more remedy than to get closer to the blond guy, whose name he still didn’t know, apologize and tell him that he had to go, not before kissing him briefly. It was the only night they would see each other anyway.</p><p>The gobsmacked expression on the boy’s face was enough for Phil to know that he wasn’t mad – and that he would probably not remember anything the next morning.</p><p>Phil followed PJ to where Dan was. The boy was strangely sitting on the floor like a lost child, lifting one of his hands and looking at it. Phil would even bet someone had poured something else into his friend’s drink.</p><p>“Hey, Dan, are you okay?” Phil tried to sound friendly and crouched down in front of the brown-haired guy.</p><p>“Yea… per-fect,” Dan said slowly, lowering his hand and looking at Phil, a big smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“How much did you drink?” Phil crossed his arms, a serious expression on his face. He squinted his eyes, waiting for an answer that came several seconds later.</p><p>“A little,” Dan said and giggled.</p><p>“A little?” Phil got furious then. It was just unbelievable that Daniel, being already an adult, couldn’t keep it together one night. Sometimes, it was annoying to be his roommate, although he never truly got mad at him anyway.</p><p>While Dan kept smiling, Phil grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up all of a sudden, earning a grunt from his friend as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Obviously, Dan wouldn’t be able to walk on his own right now.</p><p>“Hey Phil, calm down, he’s probably not gonna remember all of this tomorrow morning,” PJ said as a reminder, giving Phil a look before he kept walking to the exit.</p><p>“Sure,” he sighed. “I know, I won’t treat him badly. I promise.”</p><p>Phil gave PJ a reassuring look and led Dan through the crowd until they finally reached the door. He waited for an Uber driver to arrive and after some minutes of waiting, sitting on the sidewalk with Dan leaning his head on his shoulder, the driver picked them up and drove off to the building.</p><p>Throughout the whole way back to their apartment, Dan did nothing but hum and sing every Kanye’s song he knew, alternating them with random chatting and giggling. By the end of the trip, Phil was already out of patience. It was one of the things he didn’t share with his friend; his fanaticism for Kanye.</p><p>Finally, after 20 minutes, they arrived at their place. Luckily, the streets were empty that night.</p><p>It was an adventure to get Dan to the 19th floor. Getting him out of the car was easy compared to getting him into the elevator. It seemed like Dan’s panic of getting stuck in one was ten times bigger when drunk –or stoned–, or whatever he was.</p><p>When Phil finally spotted the door of their apartment, he thanked God for it. He walked up to the door, still holding or rather embracing Dan with his right arm so that the younger boy wouldn’t fall. Phil had to stop and turn his head down to search for the keys in his pocket, while Dan leant his head against Phil's right shoulder, starting to hum and sing one of those annoying songs again.</p><p>“… Poopy-di scoop. Scoop diddy whoop…” Dan sang in a childish uneven voice, cutting it off all of a sudden to then hide his face in his friend’s neck, singing the next line, causing Phil a little tingling and warmth. However, Phil wasn’t feeling like listening Dan sing that song or any other song.</p><p>"Dan… Stop singing… " he said in an imposing way when he finally found the key and slid it quickly into the lock, hearing a clicking sound, indicating that the door was open.</p><p>Phil finally pushed Dan inside and closed the door behind him. He managed to drag Dan toward the room and his bed, and once there, he lay him down carefully; one of his hands under Dan’s head so that he wouldn’t hurt himself and the other hand trying to pull his legs up the bed. He gave up after some seconds though. It’s not as if Dan would care too much about his position either – half of his body on the bed and half hanging from the mattress.</p><p>“Hmm…” Dan groaned pleased, as he smiled and stretched both of his arms across the pillows.</p><p>Phil stood back from him and took a breath. “Yeah, that feels nice, huh,” he knelt beside the mattress and took off both of Dan’s black ugly shoes with care, one after the other, since Dan wouldn’t be able to do that, for sure. He wasn’t planning to undress him, either. “Now, be a good boy and stay here, okay?”</p><p>Phil got up from the floor, more calmly now, and went to his own room, grabbing his pants and a pair of boxers from his closet to get a well deserved shower. He came back to Dan.</p><p>“I won’t take too long,” he said.</p><p>Dan looked at him, eyes half close, and grinned lazily, still not uttering a word.</p><p>Phil walked down the hallway and entered the bathroom. He locked the door. He sighed loudly and started getting undressed. At least, taking a shower would refresh his mind and body, taking that club’s smell –a mix of sweat, alcohol, smoke and who knows what else– off of his body. He turned the water on and waited until it was warm enough for him to get inside.</p><p>Half an hour later, he got out of the shower, feeling way much better and relaxed. He supposed Dan would be asleep already, so he dried himself with a white towel that was previously hanging from the wall and put on his boxers. He grabbed his skinny jeans and was about to put them on when a loud thump startled him. It came from the other side. Dan's bedroom.</p><p>It took only microseconds for Phil to realize.</p><p>“Dan!” He screamed instantly and opened the door, leaving his pants laying on the floor carelessly. He rushed to see if Dan was okay.</p><p>When he got to the room, he didn’t see him.</p><p>“Dan!” He screamed, more scared now, running barefoot towards the bed. For a moment his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but think of the worse. What if someone had entered? What if his roommate had ran away? What if Dan was having a heart attack or something? When it came to Dan, Phil could be the most worried person on Earth. Maybe he was a bit overprotective with him, just maybe.</p><p>Phil couldn’t find Dan anywhere and that took away the little peace he had found only a few minutes ago. When he was about calling PJ, he heard a silly chuckle coming from the floor under the right side of the bed which faced the big window – the side Phil couldn’t see. He got closer quickly and saw a hand gripping the edge of the mattress, and then, Dan’s head as he tried hard to stand up, although it seemed he wasn’t capable of it, yet. Phil helped him without hesitation, holding his hand and pulling him up. His friend could barely stand on his feet, still laughing and covering his mouth childishly. Phil held him very close to his own body, trying to keep Dan's balance.</p><p>Phil froze.</p><p>His eyes wandered through the younger boy’s body. He was wearing a pair of fake bunny ears over his brown messy curly hair, a black thin satin necklace around his neck and no shirt. But what intrigued Phil the most was what Dan was wearing from his waist down… A black-leather pleated mini-skirt? Plus a pair of black ripped thin leggings and black high-heeled boots.</p><p>Phil was astonished; Dan looked like a mix between a Playboy girl and a Goth fuckboy.</p><p>“What the hell, Dan?” He questioned spontaneously, a mix of surprise, shock and a little arousal in his voice. Dan stopped chuckling all of a sudden and put his hand down, staring at Phil and giving him an innocent (still hot) look.</p><p>“Don’t you… like it?” The younger boy asked and gulped, pouting, his voice soft and kind of seductive. His lower lip looked glossy and reddish. <i>Was he wearing lip gloss too?</i></p><p>Suddenly, Dan almost tripped over his best friend. Phil realized it would be better to help him sit down, since it seemed like Dan couldn’t stand on his feet, let alone with those boots.</p><p>Phil helped his Dan sit on the bed and he did the same afterwards, without being able to take his eyes off Dan.</p><p>“Where did you get this?” He furrowed his brows a little in confusion and, this time, his voice was deeper and more serious, as he pointed at the skirt the brown-haired boy was wearing. Dan just stayed quiet.</p><p>“eBay,” Dan said after what seemed like a million years and a wide smile appeared on his face. “I got it while… you weren’t here,” he giggled and then put a finger on his own lips, his voice fading into a whisper. “Ssssshhhh. It’s a secret.”</p><p>It didn’t make much sense to Phil. He would’ve never imagined Dan was into that (well, maybe only in his wildest dreams and fantasies). Was Dan into cosplaying? Into crossdressing? Or maybe something else. And when the hell did the outfit come to their house? How come he never noticed?</p><p>Phil felt confused and a bit horny now.</p><p>Dan’s gaze was fixed on Phil’s and that sent a shiver down the older boy’s spine. The brown-haired kept his finger pressed against his own lips, and instead of taking it away like a normal person, he half opened his mouth and, without averting his gaze and giving him that intense look of his, he slid his finger between his lips, licking his own digit slowly like a lollipop, his cheeks hollowed in a way that would drive anybody insane.</p><p>He was obviously teasing Phil, who couldn’t help but open his mouth in surprise and confusion to then take a deep breath and lick his own lips slightly, feeling how his cock reacted to his best friend’s game, even though he knew it shouldn’t happen. He didn't like him. He couldn’t. The person in front of him wasn’t a random girl, or a random boy, but more like family to him; he was the boy he had been living with for years.</p><p>Phil swallowed hard, trying to keep calm but that didn’t last too much when Dan pulled his finger out his mouth with a wet sound and trailed it down his lips, chin, neck and chest, slowly and seductively. He threw his head back as if there was no one else in the room, and started moaning softly as he caressed one of his nipples with his right hand, while his left hand went down to his leather skirt.</p><p>Phil knew he had to stop him at that moment, but for some reason, he was unable to. Phil didn’t know what to do. He was so confused, because his mind told him it was so wrong… but his body was up to whatever was happening. The only thing he was sure of was that Dan was very horny, more than usual, and he blamed the alcohol and who-knows-what-else for it.</p><p>“Ah, Phil… I want you,” Dan sighed and whispered as he touched himself under the dark skirt. Phil’s breathing stopped for a moment, and then his heart started beating faster – his cock more than hard now.</p><p>“Dan. Stop,” Phil finally managed to say, against all odds. “You’re… too drunk, you don’t know what you’re doing, you don’t want me.” He spoke in an attempt to be serious and keep his composure.</p><p>“No, not true.” The brown-haired guy replied and stopped his movements, fixing his sleepy and lustful eyes back on Phil. “I know… what I want, Phil. Ever since I saw you with that… girl years ago, I realized how bad I want you to fuck me… be with me...” he said, clearly, as if he had thought of that answer before.</p><p>Phil remembered that day. Dan had come way too early from work and entered the house, without realizing Phil was in the middle of… something with that girl on the counter. It had been kinda awkward but Phil thought Dan had forgotten about it. It seemed like he did not.</p><p>“Phil, you make me so hard. I like you a lot. I want you, can’t you see?” Dan muttered, biting his lip, blushing even more if possible, and didn’t take his eyes off Phil. Instead, he began palming himself again, throwing his head back, sighing, panting and moaning as his mini skirt lifted with every movement of his hand.</p><p>Was that even real? Phil thought this was probably just a joke, because there was no way Dan would say something like that, let alone here, in such an obscene way in front of him. But Phil’s body didn’t mind; his cock was already aching in pain and need, so intense he could barely control his desire this time.</p><p>“Please Phil, I need you,” Dan cooed.</p><p>Unable to stand his best friends' desperate and needy moans, Phil got closer and, in a quick movement, he placed his hand on Dan’s neck and kissed him passionately, hungrily and eagerly.</p><p>He could taste Dan; something he never imagined. God, Dan’s lips were so soft and delicious, so were his hands, which Dan put against Phil's chest. The way Dan slipped his tongue into his mouth and moaned so deliciously made Phil realize Dan was right; he did want it. Or at least it seemed like it. It didn’t make any sense at all, but he was sure now. He really wanted to taste him so badly, he really wanted to touch him in a million different ways, he really wanted to kiss every single part of his body. <i>'Maybe I’m drunk too'</i>, Phil thought, but it was impossible for he had only two shots that night.</p><p>Dan opened his lips more, like he couldn’t breathe, and at this point Phil was already hazy and lost in lust. He dared to push Dan onto the mattress. Phil got atop of the brown-haired boy. They kept kissing and grinding their crotches against each other's.</p><p>Dan broke the kiss and looked to the side, trying to get his breath back and rolling his eyes in pleasure as Phil kept kissing his chin and his neck, reaching his chest and taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and nibbling it a bit as he stroked Dan erection with his right hand.</p><p>“Oh my, Phil… Phil…” Dan barely managed to whisper as he tried to control his irregular breath. Phil quickly stopped stimulating his nipple and lowered himself to Dan's waist, lifting that hot skirt that made his legs look gorgeous and taking his length into his mouth. He started sucking the tip to then run his tongue on the underside, taking it all into his mouth and feeling the tip against his throat. He pulled back. He repeated the motion several times and then focused on the head, licking and tasting Dan’s flavor. He took Dan’s cock in again and sucked hard enough to feel his best friend’s hands grasp his hair. After some minutes that seemed like seconds, there was a small cry followed by a warm liquid filling Phil’s mouth and throat. Dan’s body relaxed, indicating he was enjoying the bliss.</p><p>Phil pulled Dan’s cock out of his mouth after he was done and took a deep breath, his own length already aching painfully at this point. As he contemplated the beautiful boy laying down in front of him, Dan recovered and opened his eyes, looking at Phil, his mouth half open. Phil was surprised Dan hadn't fallen asleep or passed out yet, considering how drunk he seemed a while ago. Dan seemed more awake and conscious now.</p><p>“Please, fuck me.” Dan whispered. Phil was surprised at his friend’s petition.</p><p>“Wh-what? Are you sure, Dan…” Phil asked. He wanted to be sure Dan truly wanted it.</p><p>“There's lube on the table... Hurry.” Dan pointed at a table across the bed. Phil doubted for a second before getting off the bed, his legs shaking in arousal as he walked to the piece of furniture. He opened the drawer and found what he was looking for. He also found a box.</p><p>He took both things and closed the drawer. He turned around and the view was just… like a scene from a porn movie.</p><p>Dan was now on all fours on the bed. His ass hidden under the small pleated skirt. His milky soft and curvy legs were in front of Phil like a gift, wrapped in black fabric that made them look even more delicious. Dan's back was a bit curved so that his butt cheeks stood out more.</p><p>Phil just lost it.</p><p>He slid his boxers off in a blink and opened the lube before even getting to the bed. He applied a bit to his fingers and began warming it before kneeling in front of Dan’s ass, leaving the lube and the other object on the bed. He bit his lips as he appreciated his Dan’s body.</p><p>“You look so good tonight, baby.” Phil let out without even thinking before inserting one and then two digits into Dan’s hole all of a sudden. The younger one cried out a little; however he was masochist by nature, so he wasn't planning on complaining. Phil was aware of that, so he took advantage and started finger-fucking him, scissoring his digits a little before adding a third one. Dan began moaning, his cock feeling a bit achy already.</p><p>“Phil…” he whispered, desperately “I want you!”</p><p>“Oh, Dan, I could come just by seeing you like this, bunny, all ready just for me.”</p><p>Dan moaned loudly as Phil thrusted faster into him. Quickly, he removed his fingers and picked the lube again to coat his cock with it.</p><p>He didn’t even warn Dan. He thrusted inside him again, this time with all of his length, and Dan almost screamed in pleasure. Phil thrusted as deep as he could, in and out setting a rhythm, feeling the warmth of Dan’s body as he listened to his cries of pleasure.</p><p>“You’re a bad boy, you know? You are like a whore. Dressing up for me and asking so desperately for my cock.” Phil slapped Dan’s ass and Dan let out a loud cry without stopping moaning to Phil’s thrusts rhythm. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna ask for more; then I’m gonna come and fill you up, baby, 'till you can take no more”.</p><p>He was so horny, because there was no way he would say that to any other person. As he thrusted into Dan, he could hear the smack of his balls against Dan’s ass, the wet sounds of the lube and Dan’s filthy moans.</p><p>“I… I can’t… anymore… Please…” Dan mumbled although he knew his words didn't make much sense. He tried to reach for his cock, but Phil stopped him, smacking his hand.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Phil held on to Dan’s hips to go deeper into him. Dan pushed himself back to fuck himself. He did feel like a whore as he heard the bed creak.</p><p>“Phil… fuck… harder… Phil- I’m…” Dan couldn’t keep quiet at this point, feeling full with Phil’s huge cock pounding into that perfect spot. Dan felt his legs shake as he came again, untouched, staining his skirt and the bed.</p><p>Phil didn’t mind though; he thrusted the younger one a little more until Phil came inside of Dan. Phil grasped him by the waist, surely leaving marks.</p><p>He released all of his load inside the boy and felt the wave of pleasure wrap him, along with the warmth and softness of the younger boy. He enjoyed the feeling for a couple of seconds and then reached out for the small box on the bed. He opened it, finding a butt plug. He coated it with a bit of lube.</p><p>Phil pulled out of Dan. The younger one sighed, almost breathlessly. Phil watched for a moment as white hot liquid dripped down Dan’s thighs, his skirt all rolled up on his back. Phil inserted the buttplug and sighed at the sight, smearing some cum around Dan’s hole with his index finger.</p><p>Dan's legs gave out. He fell on his stomach, his body still tingling.</p><p>Dan enjoyed the sensation of the buttplug and squeezed around the small object, liking the feeling of being full again and knowing that Phil’s cum was inside him.</p><p>“This is your punishment for making me horny like that, Dan.” Phil said, smacking the brown-haired ass cheek, earning a cry from the now sleepy boy.</p><p>Phil moved to the side, laying down beside Dan. He caressed Dan’s curls. The boy was already sleeping, Phil could tell. He kissed him briefly, took off his bunny ears and then looked up to the ceiling.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he had just done. But he didn't regret it.</p><p>He wondered how much Dan would remember the following day.</p><p>One thing was for sure. Phil would remember it for a long time. And he wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>